Problem
by xXKnightWalkerXx
Summary: "I could have one less problem without you." / Minerva and Sting have been at odds for years. However, looks can be deceiving. See what Minerva and Sting REALLY do when they think no ones looking. Lemon. Minerva X Sting. Ming/Stinerva (idk).
1. Chapter 1

**So since I'm the ultimate girl perv, I decided to write another lemon. Over a pairing that gets no attention whatsoever! MinervaXSting! I actually like this pairing because of a fanart. It's an amazing fanart and yah. So here you go! Please review at the end!**

* * *

Troublesome.

That was the single word Minerva could use to describe the blonde

The man whore who also was something like one of her closest friends.

Or something adjacent to that.

Minerva refused to acknowledge the fact that Sting was a person she held dearly.

Sure, she basically threatened him with he life of his Exceed.

And yes, she was something of a sadistic bitch.

Let us not forget the fact that the female was a complete psycho when it came to competition.

Nonetheless, Sting found all of those things _fucking hot._

When he saw her fiery eyes of fury, a shiver always ran down his body.

When her nails sunk into his flesh out of seething frustration, he always had to hold back a moan.

When her magic burned his skin to a soft red, Sting always felt a tingle in his stomach.

When words of venom slip from her pink lips, he wanted nothing more than to muffle those insults with his own lips.

However, what he found most enticing about the raven haired milady was the face she made when she was teased.

Normally the female would be dominate and spitting out commands, but when it was only the two of them...

Her shy and innocent expression was too much for the man.

The fact that Sting had seen her that way so may times made Minerva sick.

The mere fact that Sting had touched her sickened her.

The fucking fact that she allowed him to do so made her want to die.

But she did nothing to stop it.

Not one damn thing.

And she hated herself for it.

* * *

Sting shivered with a carnivorous smile as her long nails traced his shoulder blades.

The blonde had caught her at the best time.

Milady had just been ready to go to bed before Sting knocked on her door.

In only a tight, white shirt and very short shorts, she was quite a sight.

Her large bust pressed against the fabric, begging to be let out.

The sky blue shorts she had on clung to the curve of her large ass.

The braids that were in her hair prior, were not down and fell to her lower back, showing off her layered silky black hair.

Her makeup had been washed off so now her soft pink lips were a tone lighter.

Her bottom lip was large than the top, making her look as if she was pouting.

Sting, in only his boxers, felt his stomach churn.

This would have been perfect if only Sting hadn't worn his lucky boxers.

The ones with blue teddy bears all over it.

Minerva snickered softly to herself as her gaze landed on the bears.

His large hands slid to her slim waist and he whispered, "Milady, do you wish to kill me with those clothes?"

"You are the one that barged in here without my consent," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

Her breasts pressed themselves against his bare chest and he felt the softness of them, making him realize that she wore no bra.

With a shaky laugh, he looked down at her and brought their lips together

He kicked the door closed and slid his hand into her long, obsidian locks.

Her tongue snaked itself around his and she growled out, "Fuck you, Eucliffe."

Sting pushed her softly onto her bed and pinned her down aggressively.

"That's exactly what you're about to do, milady," he answered with a cheeky smile.

His other hand trailed its way to her breast and she growled, "Die."

"If I did, would I be able to do," he held her right breast and then squeezed roughly, "this?"

A small cry slipped from her lips and she glared up at him with a blush.

"Or," his other hand let go of her hair and slid over her clothed core and cupped her, "this?'

She glared daggers at him and arched her back, panting softly, "Stop, Eucliffe. Stop that right now!"

His hand flicked her erected nipple and then pinched it, rolling it in between his index finger and thumb.

"Nah," he whispered with a careless shrug, grinning down at her panting form.

"I'll kill youuuuu~ Ah~!" she cried, clutching the peach colored sheets under her.

His other hand let go of her core and started to work on the thin material wrapped around her waist that were described as shorts.

He slid off her shorts, displaying her long tanned legs.

His tongue slid up and down her neck, his teeth sinking into the crook of her neck.

Minerva blushed and clenched her jaw, grinding her teeth together in anger.

"I swear I'll kill you after this," she sneered, hating herself even more.

His tongue licked the bite mark on her flesh, kissing it softly mere seconds after.

He smirked and kissed it once more, "That's what you always say, milady."

Once he pushed down her shorts, he let go of her breast and snickered upon hearing the female sigh in relief.

The fact that she was wearing stripped orange and white panties made his erection strain against the thin fabric of his boxers.

He chuckled darkly and Minerva knew, a part of her even felt slightly frightened.

His large, warm hands pushed her legs apart and he looked up at her, joyful that he could know she everything.

His index finger slid up and down the damp area of her undergarments, causing the girl to jump in surprise.

Sting watched as Minerva panted, her hands on either side of her head and her breasts bouncing with each heave,

The blonde leaned down, his face disappearing slowly.

The feel of his tongue along her clothed entrance made her jolt, an action that Sting seemed to enjoy very much.

"Stingg~ Please stop~!" the girl whimpered out, her voice soft and slightly on the weak side.

The dragon slayer snapped his head up and gulped.

Her hair was all over the place, her large breasts still caged in their prison of clothing.

She closed her legs and tried to cover herself with the white shirt.

Sting grabbed her hands and pushed them out of the way, his hand gripping the strap of her pantied and ripping them off.

The female's eyes widened, his display of strength made her core pulse even more.

He swiftly shoved down his boxers, leaving his manhood out in the open.

Her lips parted, it had not been the first time she had seen but damn was it delicious.

His large hands gripped her shoulders and he positioned him quickly.

His eyes a burning crimson, showing his passion and drive to her.

"Hey wait! Eucliffe! Don't-" she started, cutting herself off with a pleasured scream.

Sting rolled his hips as he entered her, starting slowly at first.

The blonde smirked as he started to thrust into the female.

She spread her legs wider and tried to muffle her moans.

The squelch of his thrusts made Minerva's blush deepen even more, a soft moan falling from her lips.

"Die~! You bitch~! Failure~!" she chanted as her orgasm built.

Sting grunted, moving his hips harder and faster.

He felt her walls clench around his member and smirked, waiting for the words that mean Minerva was very close.

"I hate youuuuu~!" she screamed, her juices splashing over his member.

She trembled as he slid out of her, running his hand through her hair.

Minerva glared up at him and narrowed her eyes, "You didn't come."

"Erm...well...you came kind of quick, milady..." he stammered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

His eyes widened as he felt a pair of lips cover his member.

Minerva was leaning down, suckling the tip.

"Shittt~" he groaned, biting his bottom lip harshly.

In a swift motion, the female slipped her shirt off, exposing her bust.

Her hands pushed her cleavage together and squeezed his member in between the two globes.

Her lips covered the tip and she started to move up and down.

Sting's hands found themselves in her hair, gripping it roughly.

The sound of her sucking made his member pulse harder.

His deep, manly groans made Minerva smirk to herself and swirl her tongue around the tip.

"Milady! Stop that~" he yelled out in pleasure, his hands holding her hair tighter.

"You're about to come," she whispered, sucking even harder.

His member twitched and damn was she right, he spilled his seed right into her mouth and cleavage.

Her painted nail touched his seed on her breasts and looked up at him completely bare, her lips parted as she panted.

Sting's hands let go of her hair and he held her waist, "Milady, you look so damn hot."

She looked up at him with lustful eyes and ran her hand up his hair., "As do you, Eucliffe."

Once he smirked, the spell was broken.

Minerva had realized what she had said and kicked him off of her bed.

Literally.

She sent him flying at the door and pushed him out, "Get out!"

His boxers slammed into his face and she covered her breasts with her arm, pushing him completely out of her quarters.

Sting smirked with an amused eyebrow raise and she yelled, "Die you son of a bitch!"

With the slam of her door, Sting stood outside and watched the door with a triumphant smirk on his lips.

Rufus and Orga trembled as they walked past him, both of them with nosebleeds and shaky bodies.

"My power is a curse...I truly wish I could forget that," Rufus murmured.

"I don't think I could even if I wanted to..." Orga muttered, a gloomy air of black weighing down on his shoulders.

Rogue narrowed his eyes at the two, "Count your blessings. At least they didn't do it while you were on the top bunk."

"Sorry, Rogue," Sting murmured awkwardly.

"It's physics, Sting. If they bottom bunk moves, the top bunk does too..."

* * *

**hahahahah so you see that HIMYM moment right there? XD I miss that show D: Anyway, please review and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I made a second chapter / There's not enough Stingerva smut so yah. **

**SO SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS AND/OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS**

**Pls review and favorite when you're done ^-^**

Sting's large hands brushed down her sides and his fingertips caressed the soft skin of her thighs as he slid his rough hand up the slit in her dress. The woman in his arms sighed out pleasured groans as his lips brushed against her neck.

Her lips parted to let out another faint sound as he continued to nip and suck her collarbone. The red kiss marks were made with stealth, with Sting knowing exactly where his lady liked him to mark her.

The boa she wore spilled to the floor and Sting smirked against the side of her neck, "I doubt he would make you feel this way. To touch you like this and make you cry out those lovely moans."

"A-Are we still on this?" Minerva murmured out as he bit into her flesh, causing her to cry out gently and arching her back. Her generous bust pushed against his chiseled chest, making him growl in appreciation.

He tugged out her braids and watched as her silky raven hair splayed across her back and shoulders. "Ngh~" she groaned out as his hand slipped under her dress and kneaded her upper thigh, so close to the part where she wanted him.

"Of course, milady. Do you truly think that Dobengal will make you feel the way I do?" He lowered his head and Minerva clenched her jaw as his soft blonde strands brushed against her cleavage.

[A/N: Dobengal is the guild member that Natsu smashed to the ground when he went to confront Jiemma after he threw Yukino out of the guild. Just saying.]

Sting used his teeth to pull her straps down, exposing the tops of her breasts to which he smirked at. His tongue darted out and licked the valley in between her mounds, groaning as he felt her heartbeat hammer in her chest.

The raven haired woman bit her lip and shook her head, "Not...like this..." Her whisper was laced with want and need, the voice that Sting loved to death. It made his pride swell when he felt the soft shake in her voice.

Her eyes snapped open as his index finger slithered around the sting of her panties and pulled it off, snapping it off and throwing the underwear to the floor. Her face grew to a deep red as his tongue trailed around her nipple, his lips covering it delicately.

The territory mage felt his hand cup her core, she shook as he slid his middle finger up and down her slit teasingly. "Would he ever be able to make you cling to him? Would he be able to make you feel so hot and bothered?"

Sting's eyes glowed a fearsome blue as she clamped her mouth shut to not make any sounds. "Would he?!" he growled viciously, thrusting a finger into her abruptly and causing her to cry out.

"N-No!" Minerva said as he growled into her neck, slipping another finger into her and smirking when she panted louder. The large tent in his pants grew as the blonde stared down at his lady.

He pressed her up against the wall and thrust in another finger, picking up speed significantly. Her breasts bounced up as he continued to thrust his fingers into her and pleasuring her perfectly.

She clamped her hand over her mouth as he pushed in another finger. "If you scream they'll hear us, milady. They'll hear me doing such indecent things to you...but they'll also hear how much you're enjoying it..." he whispered as she muffled her moans.

His lips hovered over her and his hot breath made her blush a shade darker, "Who would know that milady has a kink for closet sex?" Sting picked up speed as he heard her delicious moans in his ear.

"I-I dont~!" she defended as her walls clenched around his fingers, feeling her orgasm quickly building. Sting smirked and whispered, "You say no but your body says yes, milady."

His hot breath teased her long awaiting lips as she parted them to let out soft mewls, "Do you like it when I talk dirty to you, milady? When I call you milady as you submit to me?"

She glared at him as he thrust in one more time, causing her to suck in a breath and break off the edge. The orgasm was powerful, knocking her off her knees as he slid out his drenched fingers.

His hand went to her chin and he made her look at him, "Suck them dry, milady." Minerva's tongue slid out and licked the coated fingers, covering his fingers with her lips and sucking them.

The blonde pulled them out, smirking down at her in appreciation, "You look beautiful like this...milady." His rough hands glided over her bare skin as he showed her the torn clothing that used to be a dress.

"You destroyed my attire," she growled out as he smirked, the front of her dress was now open in a torn V line that showed the inner curve of her breasts.

Sting grinned down at her and laughed darkly, "I'm a Dragon Slayer, milady. What do you think I would do?" His eyes doubled in size as he felt her knee brushed against his member.

The raven haired beauty smirked as he blushed softly, massaging the underside of the tent in his pants with her thigh. She narrowed her eyes and pressed her lips against his, "I'm a Territory Mage, Eucliffe. What is in my territory, I take."

He smirked against her lips, parting them with his tongue and enjoying the soft feel of her mouth. Her hands nimbly unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants to the floor.

She moaned into his mouth as his hand cupped a generous amount of her ass, letting herself wrap her legs around his taut waist. "Milady~" he groaned as her large bust purposely pushed itself against his chest once more, feeling the softness of them.

Minerva growled into his mouth as he positioned himself in her entrance. He chuckled and whispered in between kisses, "A bit impatient are we?"

"Goddammit Eucliffe, I swear to the motherfucking-!" Her threat was interrupted by a choked moan as he slammed into her. Her back hit the wall as he thrust into her, her moans beginning to be muffled by Sting's lips.

His hips pulled back and then crashed back in as they felt nothing but pleasure. Minerva sighed out her moans into Sting's mouth, while Sting grunted masculine groans each time he thrusted.

"Sting~" the woman moaned as he picked up his pace, making him widen his eyes at the sound of his first name falling from her lips. "Oh god, Sting~" she sighed out as he kept going, feeling white hot passion begin to build inside of him.

The blonde grunted into her ear, feeling her nails dig into his back as her walls clenched around his member. She trembled as he slammed into her one more time and muffled her large scream with a kiss.

He pulsed in her for a moment before letting his hot seed spill into her, nipping at her bottom lip as he groaned loudly. Minerva made no move to push him out but instead slipped her hand into his hair.

The female looked up at him with a hot and bothered look as she whispered softly into his ear, "I'm yours, Sting." He felt his stomach churn as his name fell from her lips.

Sting looked up at her as she loosened her legs around him, "Damn straight." She laid her forehead on his as he pulled out of her, groaning softly as she got onto her feet.

He leaned down, shoving his pants back up and tightening his belt once more. Sting picked up her panties and placed them in his pocket, discreetly. It wasn't everyday that his lady wore Magnolia's Secret.

[A/N: Magnolia's Secret = Victoria's Secret...yeah I'm bad at this lmao]

"Wait...why didn't you wear a bra?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Minerva blushed softly and tried her best to cover herself up in her teared up dress, "I must get going."

His eyes widened and he growled possessively, slapping his hand on the black wall next to her face, "You allowed yourself to go out into the guild that is 75% male, without a bra?"

"I did not think it was necessary at the time," Minerva stated with a glare.

"I'll make you think twice about that, milady..." he whispered into her ear, making her breathless.

She parted her lips, "What are you- Oh. Ooooohhhhh~"

Lector laid on Sting's bed with a blush and his paws over his ears. "Do they know we can hear them?" Yukino whispered to Rogue.

"What is milady doing?" Frosch asked with a smile at the two mages who were playing _Uno_ on the wooden table in the corner. The clamor of _Oh God~_'s were coming from under them and everyone except Frosch knew who they were coming from and why.

"Frosch...Milady is simply praying to the gods..." Yukino murmured with a large blush, hiding her face behind her cards.

Rogue let out a snicker at the celestial mage's lame attempt at a lie. If it had been anyone else than Frosch, they probably wouldn't have bought it.

"I'll go pray with her as well!"

"FROSCH! NO!"

**Thank you for reading and pls review/favorite is you have the time :D**


End file.
